


I Said I Would 烽火未迟

by AJ9527, missbecky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界末日来临，Tony迟了一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I Would 烽火未迟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Said I Would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482497) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



_You said you would find me, even in death_  
 _你说会找到我 死亡也无法阻挡_  
 _But I can't see New York_  
 _纽约消失在视野_  
 _As I'm circling down through white cloud,_  
 _我在迷雾中盘旋_  
 _Falling out_  
 _迫降_  
 _I know his lips are warm_  
 _他的唇仍有余温_  
 _But I can't seem to find my way out_  
 _但已不可能离开_  
 _Of this hunting ground_  
 _这个战场_  
\-- "I Can't See New York", Tori Amos

 

没有人能够提醒Tony这就是世界末日，所以他迟来一步。

毫无预兆。

他正乘着自家的飞机前往芝加哥，准备参加一个学术会议。随行的是Pepper。他们同时目睹了从纽约发来的实时新闻。

她是唯一收到正式道别的人。

他换装后从机尾飞离，飞机驾驶员为此临时降低了高度。他改道向东，余光向后一扫，飞机已回归原线。

他希望Pepper平安无事。然后他上路了。

****

起初JARVIS仍在，能为他提供亟需的信息。复仇者大厦内加载了AI所有程序和数据的主服务器在首轮攻击中就损毁了，但备用服务器仍在运行，JARVIS是虚拟化的存在，不受物理局限。只是它监测到的战况渐趋恶化，城市的外联通信线路逐一断绝。最终它无法继续提供有效协助。

“好运，先生，”JARVIS说完，就再无声息。

他另一侧的通讯器上，神盾局的战报更新频率越来越低，情况越来越糟。

“Tony，你的位置？”

“一小时航程。”

“尽快赶到，”Steve的声音传来，夹杂着警报的嘶鸣和Thor的咆哮。

“去吧，”他回应，“去拯救世界，我会找到你的。”

****

他抵达之时，曾经傲立于世的纽约已被巨大的灰白色烟云笼罩。十五分钟前，他为紧急突发事件预留的频带上收到一组信号，但他强忍着不去回应。那可能是个陷阱，不到现场就无法确认。

他绕云盘旋，心沉了下去，恐惧着即将面对的一切。个人感情上，他从未爱过纽约。他住在这里，只因不能离开那个真正爱这里的人。

不能多做拖延，他谨慎地沉入烟云和雾霭之中。

****

城市已所剩无几。

外星舰队立即发现了他，向他开火。他也全力反击，不再考虑任何需要赔偿的破坏。紧急信号仍在他的视界里闪烁，他引开那些敌舰，光子炮的啸叫掩盖了他悲恸的嘶吼。

当最后一艘也被炸成火球，金属碎片如冰雹四射。什么东西狠狠砸在他胸口，他大叫一声从半空中翻滚着落下。胸前亮起了警示的白光，他的反应堆损毁殆尽，仅够自爆用了。尽管看起来是一个合理的选项，但他不能这么做，还不到时候。除非他能确认一件事，一件他早已获悉的事。

紧急信号几乎湮没在无数向他涌来的警报里。他减速飞行，一路追寻，穿梭于曾是高楼大厦的残砖乱瓦之中。

他在一条燃烧的街道找到了信号源。这里堆满残骸，他们曾在此做最后的抵抗。如果他愿意，可以把这些碎块拼起来。

他当然不想干这个。

在灰色的尘土与白色的烟雾之中，星盾的颜色比任何信号都醒目。

他跪了下来，爬到一根断成两截的金属横梁下面。斑驳的阴影和鲜血指向那个男人倒下的地方。

Steve看到他就微笑起来：“你找到我了。”

他扯掉了头盔。他必须用自己的眼睛见证这一切。“我说过我会的。”

“我们尽力了，”Steve说。

他把手放在Steve破碎的胸膛上。“你做得很好。”这是谎言，但现在并不重要。

Steve想说话，却呛咳起来。

Tony不假思索丢掉金属手套，扶着他坐起来。Steve轻声呻吟。他责怪自己给Steve带来更多痛苦。

“没事了，”他安慰着他，感觉是如此的无助和绝望。他将Steve搂在胸前，诅咒隔绝感知的胸甲，让他不能真实地承受他的重量。

“你会好起来的。”

Steve向上看着他，他明白，此刻Steve选择相信他的谎言。

“你做得很好，”他说，“现在休息一下。”

Steve点头，微不可见。

“一切都迟了，”Tony苦笑道。忍住呼吸的剧痛，他附身吻了Steve的唇。

“不，”Steve微微一笑，“正是时候。”

他阖上眼帘，呼吸了一次，两次，然后归于静止。

Tony抱着他，望向废墟般的世界，一瞬不瞬，视而不见。

最终一切溶入朦胧的烟雾，再多的眼泪都不能洗去。

 

  
END


End file.
